


Terminal Embarrassment

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Embarrassment, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has never been embarrassed so much or so often as he is now he’s with Dee.





	Terminal Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee says it's impossible to die of embarrassment; Ryo's not so sure,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Soon after Vol. 7.

Dee claims it's impossible to die of embarrassment, but Ryo's not so sure. Every time he feels the hot tide rising inside him, knowing that his face is turning red right to the tips of his ears, he’s almost positive that this will be the end of him.

It had been bad enough before they became a couple, when they were simply friends and partners, but now it seems like every time they’re together, Dee comes up with new and interesting ways of embarrassing him.

The licking had been one of the first, during the aborted test drive Dee had talked him into, because sheesh, what was Dee thinking? Although, Ryo had to admit that it had felt good. In fact, pretty much everything Dee does feels good, it’s just…most of it is stuff Ryo would never have thought of, and certainly wouldn’t have done, with any of the women he’d dated. To be honest, before Dee, Ryo hadn’t found sex, or even kissing, particularly enjoyable. It had always seemed so awkward and uninspiring, not at all what he’d been led to believe from the way other guys talked about it. He’d used to wonder if he was doing something wrong. Well, in a way he supposed he had been. Everything is different, feels more natural, with Dee.

Ryo still finds sex awkward, but that’s more because he’s still so inexperienced and doesn’t know what to do. He’s learning, and his eyes have certainly been opened to the possibilities, but he isn’t really comfortable with it, not quite yet. He has too many hang-ups, is too self-conscious, to fully let go and just enjoy it, but it gets better every time.

Apart from the constant embarrassment. Sex talk makes him blush to the roots of his hair. Dee keeps insisting that he needs to get used to asking for what he wants and telling his partner what feels good, or even what he doesn’t like, and while Ryo knows deep down that Dee’s right, actually getting the words out is nearly impossible for him.

Dee also wants him to be more vocal during sex, and Ryo wants to be that way too, in fact most of the time he can’t help making a lot of noise, but it’s just so embarrassing! He’s always terrified that someone will hear and know exactly what they’re doing.

And the things Dee does! The kissing and stroking and licking, the fingers and other things going where no others have ever been, the weird positions, the way Dee loves to suck him off and the obscene noises he makes while doing it… Honestly, it’s a miracle Ryo’s blush isn’t a permanent fixture by now.

Most embarrassing of all by far is rimming. Even the word makes Ryo turn scarlet in anticipation now that he knows what it means. It’s the most intimate act he’s ever experienced and just the thought of it makes him want to curl up and hide, and yet… as Dee’s talented tongue licks him right there, sending delicious shivers through his entire body, Ryo has to admit that it’s one of the best things he’s ever felt!

But he’s still not convinced that the embarrassment won’t kill him.

The End


End file.
